1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of playground and recreational equipment. More specifically the present invention relates to an opposed jumping platform apparatus including a fulcrum base and an opposed platforms member having a platform member center pivotally mounted on the fulcrum base and dividing the platform member into a first jumping platform and an opposing second jumping platform, the first jumping platform having an upright first user support spaced from the platform member center and the second jumping platform having an upright second user support spaced from the opposed platforms member center. A method of using the opposed jumping platform apparatus is also provided, in which a first user stands upright on the first jumping platform and grips the first user support and a second user stands upright on the second jumping platform and grips the second user support, and then one of the two users jumps and lands on his or her jumping platform, causing his or her jumping platform to pivot downwardly and the opposing jumping platform consequently to pivot upwardly, whereupon the other user jumps and lands on his or her jumping platform, causing his or her jumping platform to pivot downwardly and the opposing jumping platform to pivot upwardly, and these steps are repeated as long as the users wish to continue.
The opposed platforms member preferably is channel-shaped, having a channel connecting wall and longitudinal channel side walls, for added strength to absorb and withstand the impact of user jumping, the channel sides preferably extending upwardly from the connecting wall. The jumping platforms preferably each have a user jumping segment at its respective member free end. The user jumping segments preferably are expanded laterally to provide a broader user standing area.
A foldable version of the apparatus preferably is provided which can be folded into a compact configuration for transport and storage and then redeployed into its unfolded configuration for use when and where desired. For the foldable version, the first jumping platform is separate from and pivotally joined to the second jumping platform by a platform folding pin, and the second jumping platform is narrower than the first jumping platform to pivot on top of and fit within the channel side walls of the first jumping platform.
A four platform embodiment is also provided in which the opposed platforms member is an intersecting platforms structure having two integral intersecting platform members defining first, second, third and fourth jumping platforms, preferably perpendicular to each other defining an intersecting platforms structure center. The intersecting platforms structure connects to a fulcrum base through a universal pivot structure, so that all four jumping platforms can pivot up and down with the opposing jumping platforms pivoting down or up, respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been rides and other recreational devices in playgrounds for entertainment. A problem with many prior recreational devices has been that the operation of the device is largely passive and offers virtually no health benefits or exercise value. Another problem has been that simply sitting and spinning or rocking is not very engaging or exciting, and the use is often limited to two people at a time. Yet another problem has been that prior playground devices usually are large, bulky and anchored to the ground so that storage and transport are difficult or virtually impossible.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an opposed jumping platform apparatus on which a user jumps, because jumping vigorously exercises muscles and also causes user feet to hit a hard surface so that calcium goes to strengthening the bones of the feet rather than to the internal organs where it otherwise can form deposits, in some cases leading to the formation of cysts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus having versions which can accommodate more than two people at one time.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which need not be affixed to the ground and which can be either folded or disassembled for compact transport and storage.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is sturdy, durable, safe and cost competitive to manufacture.